Our Last Night
by xzombieViolinistx
Summary: A fic describing the night before Mello and Matt kidnap Takada. Makes more sense if you're familiar with the series. One-shot. Rated M for language and yaoi, which means yes, a lemon..


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, or any of it's characters. If I did, somewhere in the series I'd make Light say "Screw the rules, I have a Death Note!".

**AN:** This is my very first submission. I normally R&R other people's works..so constructive criticism is HIGHLY appreciated!

**Warning:** Rated M for a reason. Language and a juicy lemon. Enjoy.

Mello had spent the entire evening on the phone with Halle. He couldn't believe the Kira case was going to come to a close soon..and by that damn Near. But something about the entire situation just didn't seem right..

"So this Mikami guy is totally cool with Giovanni stalking him?" the blonde questioned.

"Well..we assume he doesn't know that he's being followed," responded Halle. "But yes, he doesn't appear to be paranoid or anything."

That didn't add up. Why would a man smart enough to pursue a career in the world of law use the death note openly in a public subway? And a man this methodical would have to have obtained some natural paranoia in his surroundings throughout his lifespan. Mello really wished he could meet the guy himself to assume such judgments, but that just wasn't possible at this point.

The blonde snapped off a piece of his chocolate. "Has the SPK considered any..blind-spots? Considered the possibility that Mikami knows exactly what's going on here?"

Halle hesitated. "W-well Near's plan is pretty much perfect. We've swapped a real page with a fake one for the day of the meeting in Mikami's notebook. That way he can continue on with his deeds and not even know of the fake page, until it's too late."

Mello frowned. _But what if he already knows this and has set up a fake notebook in advance? _he thought to himself. If that were the case, they would all be screwed. Near would lose..but everyone would die. Kira would win. And that just couldn't happen.

But what could any of them do? It's not like they could confront Mikami personally and ask. Even pointing a gun to his head wouldn't serve any justice. Everyone was too far into the case now..they were all too close. Mello knew that this final meeting would be the end to it all, but he couldn't scrape away at the awful feeling poking at his gut..

Wait a minute. Suppose "unusual" and unplanned events were to suddenly arise, would it cause Mikami to act on free will? Surely it would affect his schedule, even if only for a second, which could really prove whether or not he was aware of Giovanni's presence.

"..Mello?" sounded the phone to his ear.

Mello hesitated. Something unusual and unplanned..something he would do. Near would never go against his own plans. And the albino punk would never listen to him. This was just something that he was going to have to do on his own..not for Near or the fucking SPK, but to avenge the death of L and put Kira down for good.

"Mello?" Halle resounded.

"So I guess I'll be the one to do it."

"..what?"

And with that, Mello hung up the phone. Too many thoughts swirled around his head, and the closed space of the apartment wasn't helping. He glanced at the time which read 7 p.m and figured Matt was still out fetching food and other pointless things. He decided to take his motorbike out for a ride.

The leather-clad blonde rode away furiously, his perfect locks being whipped around at every angle. The speeding wind and blur of the city around him was meditative enough for the man to calmly devise a plan for the next day.

The clock read 11:17 p.m when the mafia angel walked through the front door of his shared home. He quickly discarded his leather jacket on a nearby chair and headed to the kitchen for some much needed chocolate. Once obtained, he stepped towards the living room where he expected to see a familiar redhead on the couch submerged in a cloud of smoke, psp in hand: and there he was.

Matt looked up and grinned, cigarette dangling from his lips, but the smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong, dude?" his roommate questioned.

Mello could not mask the solemnity in his face. The once piercing blue eyes that held such a cold, menacing glare were now heavy with weariness and a burdening gaze. He continued walking until he reached the chair adjacent to the couch, and just sort of fell into it. The chocolate bar remained unopened.

"Matt.." his voice was steady. "This is it."

"An end to the Kira case?" Matt beamed. "For real?"

"Yes."

"Well that's fucking awesome!" the grin returned. "So now we can finally lead a normal life, right? And go places and have fun, and not fucking stare at surveillance cameras all day.."

Matt clicked off his game, having beaten it a million times, and threw it to the other side of the couch. "Glad this shit's finally over..maybe there is a god, haha."

"Yea..it will be." Mello's voice went mildly hoarse.

Matt looked up to his blonde friend and realized something was wrong. He put out his cigarette in a nearby ash tray. "Aren't you happy?"

Mello's eyes did not meet his. "Matt, I'm..I'm going to die tomorrow." As blatant as could be.

This caught Matt off-guard. _Wait, what does he mean by that?_ he thought. He gently tugged his orange-tinted goggles away and let them hang from his neck. "Mello..what do you mean?"

"I'm going to die," he stated again, with composure. "There may be a flaw in Near's plan, and I..I want to make sure it isn't over-looked."

_Mello helping out Near?_ "So what if it's flawed, don't we want him to lose?"

"He loses, everyone dies!" the blonde snapped. "That's exactly what Kira wants. He probably already assumes we're out of the picture, so we have the slight advantage."

"But Mello.." Matt questioned. "Doesn't that mean we're safe for now if we act later?"

Mello thought about this..the idea really wasn't all too foolish. They'd been fighting this battle for quite some time and had been struggling through hardships throughout their entire lives. Despite all the scars and toughness they had developed, humanly fear was still natural..but no. Mello knew what he had to do. Nothing was going to change his mind.

"We'll never be safe," he stated blandly, slowly picking at the candy bar's wrapper. "No one will be with Kira's existence. The sooner he falls..the sooner all these deaths can stop."

Matt's eyes widened a bit, but soon returned to normal. He always knew Mello cared for the greater good, despite his methods of achieving personal goals. It's what made the blonde such a fierce contradiction, if not a beautiful one.

"So..the plan is to simply kidnap Takada." Mello continued. "All you have to do is distract the bodyguards, and then get the fuck out of there."

Mello spoke no more. The plan really wasn't too complicated..it was the outcome that had yet to reveal itself. And Mello decided that that was all Matt needed to know.

He raised his bar for a bite, but paused and pulled it away. For something to be grave enough to flatten his addiction, the blonde had no choice but to wonder if this was all really worth it..

"Look at me."

Mello snapped away from his thoughts and realized he was still staring at the chocolate bar. He slowly lifted his head and tired eyes to meet the gaze of the gamer.

"So you're really not coming back?"

"Yes." It was more depressing hearing someone else say it..

"Well then..Mello, I love you."

This sparked a bit of color back to the mafia man's eyes. "..what?"

"You heard me," the redhead scolded. "Though I'd gladly say it again."

"Why the hell would you tell me this now?" Mello's voice rose.

"Because catching Kira was everything to you," Matt explained. "And beating Near. I joined you to help you accomplish that."

"What does that have to do with it?" Mello questioned.

"Well..after Kira was gone, your blinding ambitions would cease to exist. And maybe then, something like love wouldn't burden you.." A slight blush creped about Matt's cheeks.

Mello was..speechless. He never even thought about him and Matt after the Kira case. He didn't consider much of anything after his goals would be no more..perhaps he had been blinded.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. What could he really say to all of this now? It was happening too fast..

Matt spoke for him. "Mels..I've always felt a strong connection between us. Even back at Whammys, to the day we first met, it's always felt just right. And some of the times we awkwardly stared at each other in silence..I know you felt it too."

Mello remained silent but with curious eyes. Matt continued.

"Even when you left, I let you go because I knew your goals were important to you. Even now, I still do. Though I hate all of the pain you've encountered and had to go through, a loyal dog never gets in the way of the master that he loves."

"Matt, I.." Mello trailed off.

The redhead smiled. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything."

"What?" This confused the blonde.

"Mello, this is our last night together..I want you to spend it with me."

Their eyes met directly. Mello explored the sea of green vibrancy upon his friend's face and took an instant comfort to the look. They were longing..so expressive.

Mello stood from his seat and gracefully placed himself next to Matt on the couch, his eyes never leaving the redhead's. His hand rose to meet copper locks as he brought the gamer's head closer to his. They both parted lips and after a quick exchange of heated breath, connected them. Instant access was granted as their tongues slowly massaged one another. Matt slipped his arms around the waist of the blonde angel, gripping at the tight leather that stuck to his sculpted body. They stayed in this loving hold for quite a bit, until Mello gradually broke the kiss. He stared at the adorable gamer, who fathomed a blush at the attention.

Matt stared back regardless. He was nonetheless ecstatic that such affection could be seen in his roommate's eyes. The gamer truly missed the radiant brightness that could shoot life into wherever they looked toward. But something else was shown here..more than compassion, perhaps a hint of lust.

Mello instantly brought his head back and smashed their mouths together. This kiss was much more passionate, tongues feverishly battling for dominance. Mello's hands snaked their way up Matt's striped shirt, groping every contour of the gamer's torso. Matt pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connecting the two, and pulled down the zipper of Mello's vest. Mello swiftly threw the vest to the floor along with his rosary, and assisted Matt in the removing of his shirt. Mello then tilted Matt's head for better access to his neck, and began sensually gnawing at the tender flesh. Matt quietly moaned and let his fingernails drag across the blonde's shoulder blades. Mello could feel Matt's dick getting harder against his jeans, which turned the blonde on even more. He dragged his lips and kissed along the redhead's collarbone, then made way to his nipple, teasing it with teeth and tongue alike.

"Nghh, Mello.."

His left hand rubbed at the other nipple as his right started gliding seductively at where Matt's cock was. Feeling the imposing length fed on more to Mello's arousal. He moved his lips back to Matt's mouth and began to skillfully undo his jeans, while probing the gamer's tongue hungrily. Mello paused only to slide his jeans off completely and toss them to the other side of the room.

The blonde stared at the gamer, who was now just in his boxers, his cheeks as flushed as his hair color, and his skin a milky softness. An idea just struck him.

"Matt, let's take this to the bedroom."

Mello stood and walked, with Matt eagerly following, both of their erections no secret. Mello closed the door once Matt had stepped in, and immediately pushed Matt onto the bed.

"Take me.." Matt slowly removed his boxers.

Mello watched the man with clouded eyes, filled with lust, and unconsciously began untying the front of his own pants. He struggled a bit to kick off the tight fabric, earning him a slight giggle from his now naked roommate.

The blonde cocked a small grin for his victory, and then pounced on top of Matt like a panther. Another passionate, hungry kiss was unleashed as Mello grinded his erection against Matt's. The redhead moaned into the blonde's mouth and he was quick to have his hands grazing his back yet again. The blonde ran his fingers messily through his hair, deepening the kiss with a ferocious neediness. Mello then took his right hand and slid it between their mouths. This confused Matt at first, until he saw Mello licking his own slender fingers. Matt obediently followed until Mello's hand was moist and lubricated enough. He then reconnected their lips and slid one finger straight into his entrance.

Matt purred within the kiss as Mello's finger worked to make the ring of muscle relax. He soon inserted a second finger, adding scissoring motions to stretch it further. Matt felt a small spite of pain when the third finger was added, but he tried to focus more on the heated man on top of him, up against his now throbbing cock.

Mello deemed it time. He broke the kiss and sat up, positioning his hard-on perfectly, and inserted right after he swiped his hand away.

"Ughh!" groaned Matt at the sudden pain wave.

The blonde began to rock slowly, giving Matt time to relax. But his rhythm soon increased, with his own member now throbbing for release. And Matt was just so warm and tight, the constriction around Mello's dick made him sweat.

It wasn't long before the blonde hit Matt's sweet spot. "Uhhh, there Mello!"

The man was quick to respond. He kept his current angle and accelerated his pace, eventually broadening to ramming the redhead's prostate with every hit.

"M-Mello!" His red bangs stuck wildly to his forehead in drenched heat. "Uhhhhh!"

Matt exploded right there, cum dripping from his penis and glistening along with their sweat. The steamy fog surrounding them added to the sexy image of the hot redhead mess, which ultimately threw Mello off the edge.

With one last thrust, Mello screamed. "Nghhhh!"

His smooth liquid seeped into Matt as his member softened. He slowly pulled out and wiped his own damp bangs from his face. Still straddling Matt, he looked down to face him. The redhead was more out of breath than he was, his eyes nearly closed. To the blonde it looked as if Matt was dying or he had just gotten the best sex of his life. And hopefully the latter.

The blonde decided to lie next to him. In doing so, he placed a hand on the redhead's opposite shoulder and kept their bodies close. Matt's eyes stayed towards the ceiling. The blonde's eyes on his.

"Matt, I love you too."

The gamer immediately turned his head to face him. _Mello actually said he loved me?_

But if there was any doubt before, it was now erased. The look in Mello's eyes was so assuring, so passionate, so intense, so..alive. God, had Matt missed that. Regardless of the damn Kira case, his lover still burned with energy. Enough to share it with him.

Mello smiled at the adorable returning expression Matt was giving him, that longing look. He brought his face to his and gave him a long, sweet kiss. It was simple and loving, but nothing chaste about it. Their tongues gently swayed together, and their departure was slow and drawn out. Then Matt moved as Mello arranged the black comforter so that they were both wrapped underneath it. Matt embraced his arms around Mello as the blonde nuzzled his head peacefully in the crook of the gamer's neck. Sleep was quick to consume him.

But not Matt. The redhead had been dazed in a euphoric state from the peak of love-making, but reality had hit him hard. This was the last time he was ever going to see Mello. Matt wasn't a fool: he knew the blonde would be gone before he got up the next morning. It saddened him that this had to be the first and last time. To hold him like this, to be able to touch him like that, to love him..and be loved back. To see that genuine smile more often, and to stare into those piercing blue eyes forever. If only Kira never existed..if only fate had played them differently.

It was hopeless to wish for a life that was only a dream. The fact was that he did get to hold Mello, to touch him and love him and see his eyes come back to life. And he never left his side, even when his angel's body was marred by the flames. Matt obtained his happiness, even if only for a night. Some people's happiness last longer, but none forever. He treasured it.

So for now, he would bask in the warmth of Mello and the comforter and drown into the scent of chocolate and cigarette smoke..

And gunpowder..strange.

Matt awoke the next morning with no surprises. Alone and tangled within the comforter.

He briskly jumped into the shower to rinse off the after-sex scent. Afterwards, he simply toweled himself dry and put on a clean pair of boxers.

He scanned the living room for his clothes, not really caring that they were from the night before, and slid them on. He noted the blonde's missing leather, and of course the rosary was gone too.

He casually trotted to the kitchen for a bagel, while lighting a cigarette simultaneously, where he spotted a note on the kitchen table. What lay next to it appeared to be a smoke-screen gun.

The note pretty much explained the plan for the day in detail..pretty much drive the Camaro, blow some smoke, get the fuck out. Yea, he could do that. Though he simply had to chuckle at the last part..

_Don't screw this up._

_-Mello_

Always thinking strategically. _My Mello.._ Matt fondly thought.

After devouring the bagel, he took several long drags of his nicotine addiction, and then flicked the remaining stub aside. He grabbed the gun and the address he needed to show up at.

Matt obtained his infamous black gloves and boots, along with his fur vest and headed out the door. The apartment hall bore a strange smell..almost the same smell of the night before.

Gunpowder.

Once outside, Matt stared at the camaro. A sudden pang of nervousness twirled around in his stomach..and he couldn't explain why.

And that's how he knew. Mello would never have let Matt take part in this plan if it was going to get him killed. Endanger him maybe, but not killed. _Little did he know.._

Matt hopped into the car and stuck another cig between his lips, but didn't light it just yet.

Somehow he knew he wasn't coming back.

And there it is. I enjoyed writing this..I believe I stayed up tell like 4 in the morning, which is an hour and a half passed my bedtime .  
Please R&R! Thank you^^


End file.
